Without You
by mountaincastle353
Summary: Song fic. Oldrivalshipping. Without You by Chris Cendana. Leaf and Gary argue; but when Leaf leaves, Gary reconsiders his actions.


Without You

_Sign says 5 miles_

_ and I feel it's my fault this time_

_ that you're walking away to get on a plane_

_and fly away_

"Ash, what the hell are you doing here?" Gary asked, dangerously calm.

"Gary," Leaf began, "I asked him to come; I had to-"

"Had to what, are you cheating on me with my best friend?" Gary interrupted.

Leaf let out an exasperated sigh, "Ash, you should just go."

"No way, Ash, you're staying here." Ash looked between the two, confused.

"Ash, just go," Leaf stated firmly, he followed Leaf's order and left the two lovers to themselves.

Gary was sending daggers her way, while Leaf wouldn't meet his eyes, trying to gather the right words to say.

_You'll be on time_

_and I'll be waiting on standby_

_Till the next time we fly_

_or text something like_

"_goodbye… I'll see you next time"_

"I needed to ask him something, that's why he was here."

"And you couldn't just tell him over the phone?"

"Gary, this came up so suddenly, I didn't have that much time to think. You see-"

"I don't want to hear it; what ever it is you have to say, I don't want to hear it, so just leave."

Leaf's eyes widened, "You want me to leave for this and you don't even want to hear what I have to say?"

"Go pack your things and leave," Gary's tone, icy cold.

_No dry eyes tonight_

_when I'm reaching over to you_

_to find I'm missing you_

_I'll just hold on tight_

_and close my eyes_

'_cause I can't see myself without you_

Leaf's brows furrowed down, her face, expressionless as she turned into the house and walked in, heading for the bedroom. Soon after, Gary went in and sat on the couch, staring blankly at the dark television before him. 15 minutes later, Leaf emerged from the room, gripping onto two bags. She turned to him, face frozen, "Good bye, Gary," and left without the respond that wouldn't come.

Her whole façade dropped the moment she climbed into the car. He could hear her sobs but simply got up to move deeper into the house; however, that wouldn't help the fact that she was crying and he knew it. For all the times he made her cry, he comforted her every time with a warm smile and a tight hug; but would he be able to do the same now believing what he does?

A sigh of frustration escaped his lips as he made his way back to the front door. Reaching for the handle, he suddenly remembered why Leaf had packed her things and why she was now in her car, ready to drive off and he let his hand drop back to his side. He only watched scornfully as she wiped her tears away and mustered enough composure to drive off. Gary turned back the moment she started to back out of the drive way. He felt like punching something and with no one there to stop him a pain came to his knuckles and there was now a gaping hole in the wall.

Mind set on tending to his wound, he walked into the bathroom to run his hand under cold water. However, something on the counter top caught his eye. He reached out and picked up its thin and slender form. It clattered on the tiled floor the moment he realized what it was. The insignia burned in his mind as he ran out the front door and into the empty street.

_We'll be fine_

_ I just wish I could turn back time_

_ And know the dim lights would mean_

_ you'd be home with me_

_ but I will know next time_

Gary's thoughts:

There she goes, speeding away from me, from everything that we've been through. This was all my fault, I knew that for sure. I should have listened to what you had to say, _I'm sorry, Leaf._

. . . . . .

Leaf couldn't help but look in the rear view mirror, though she only found the clear, lonely street. Her eyes were glazed over, cheeks were soaked from shed tears; she couldn't think straight, her life now suddenly felt surreal. Her eyes focused back to the road ahead of her, she couldn't look back; she dared herself not to.

Leaf's thoughts:

I can't believe he did that, he had the nerve to kick me out and not even care about what I had to say. I angrily swipe the tears from my cheeks; I shouldn't be crying like this, he doesn't deserve my tears, _Gary, you bastard._

. . . . . .

Leaf was so far gone Gary didn't even see her car round the corner when he reached the middle of the road. She was gone with no traces as to where she went; he was sure she made it that way. He also knew she wouldn't stay close the home, no she would go farther away, just like when she younger. Though where she went still remained a question.

Gary nervously ran a hand through his, suddenly, unruly hair as he walked back to the house. She never left anything of sentimental value lying around but he looked anyway. He scanned every inch of the kitchen and headed to the living room. His mind didn't want to think what had occurred earlier so his eyes didn't look all that thoroughly. Gary almost passed right through the room; however, the lonely picture sitting on the coffee table called him back, screaming for his attention.

The photograph showed two happy couples, the younger one was Gary and Leaf and the older couple appeared to be an older version of Leaf and a man with gray-blonde hair. That was the last picture Leaf took with her mother before she was diagnosed with cancer and passed away.

Suddenly, finding Leaf wasn't so hard.

_No dry eyes tonight_

_when I'm reaching over to you_

_to find I'm missing you_

_I'll just hold on tight_

_and close my eyes_

'_cause I can't see myself without you_

. . . . . .

In situations like this, the airport seemed thousands of miles away; at least, that's what Leaf was thinking when she rounded what seemed like the 100th corner. She looked up at the sign overhead that read: Airport… 5 miles. Why did they have to live so far away from the airport? Ah, yes, that's why, 'cause he liked the area and she liked the house.

To get her mind off the past events, she decided to remember her favorite childhood memories, most of which included her mother. Right now, Leaf wanted nothing more than to see her mother's smiling face and hear her comforting voice again. Though that was impossible now; she just had to be near her home, the one her mother raised her in. It was halfway across the region and the travel fare would be expensive, but that didn't matter now.

Thinking of her mother, she once again felt the all too familiar sting of tears collecting in her dark green eyes. Normally, someone (Gary) would always be there to hold her, even just her hand if possible; however, the passenger seat was empty.

Maybe she should've been more forceful when trying to explain, but his expression guaranteed that he was overly pissed. That and his tone of voice stopped her and told her that now, more than anything, Gary needed to be alone to think things through. She herself felt very betrayed that he wouldn't trust her to tell the truth, I mean they've known each other for 10 years; he could at least put some more faith in her. But he didn't, and that's what mattered most.

A sudden roaring shook her from her thoughts, and then she saw a nearby plane slowly descend onto the runway. The airport, she finally made it. After she parked the car, her legs started to take her to the entrance, but her steps suddenly came to a stop. She looked downward and found that her hands were empty; her luggage was still in the backseat of her car. Turning back, she slowly made her way back to her car and reached in to grab the suitcase. Once again she froze. Why? What was she waiting for, her knight in shining armor to come for her? Even if Gary was coming he'd take at least an hour with the growing traffic. She couldn't wait for him; he might not even be coming at all. No, she had to move forward.

. . . . . .

Gary took a deep breath, and started up the engine. The car hummed to life as he changed gears and slowly rolled down the driveway. He had already called her cell phone 7 times but the only voice he would hear was of the robotic answering machine asking for a message. He desperately hoped that she only dropped her phone somewhere; though deep down he knew she was purposely missing his calls. That normally would have angered him, but in this situation, he had no right to be, so he dropped it and continued to drive.

Once he entered the freeway he found that the evening traffic was heavy and realized he wouldn't be able to catch up with her before she boarded the plane; the fact that he knew where she was going set his mind at rest. He could see her pictured in his mind, her long brown hair and deep blue eyes and her smile, the smile that appeared for him alone and had won his heart. This lovely vision of the girl he loved was slowly slipping away, only to be replaced by image of her cold expression and resentful, yet hurt eyes of the last time he saw them. His car had come to a dead stop and he turned his head to the right, hoping that looking in a place where he and Leaf openly expressed their happiness would bring her smile back to him. And he swore he could see the outline of her body sitting in the chair. The slow traffic continued for another 45 minutes as his impatience slowly multiplied. When he finally noticed his surroundings and read the nearby sign hanging above the lane.

_ Great, 5 more miles. I'm coming, Leaf. So please, please wait for me._

_The path is lonely _

_ as the labor seems more like pain_

_ My soul is heavy_

_ Waiting to see you again_

_ Again_

. . . . . .

The lines were filled up with people who need to go through security and buy their tickets, and Leaf was the last in that line. Her impatience grew stronger as she slowly moved up, closer to the gateway that would lead her away from her problems. After her bag was checked and she bought her ticket, she walked to the waiting room near the gate she would be entering, 16. Amazingly there were still seats left on the plane and she wouldn't have to wait for the next flight. 10 minutes passed when they started calling up the disabled and the parent with young kids and strollers. 7 minutes after that, her row was called to enter the craft.

Leaf quickly found her middle-row seat next to a little boy and his mother and stuffed her suitcase under her chair. She was going home for the first time since her mother's funeral 3 years ago and she wondered if her step-father still lived in the same house she grew up in. both their lives fell apart and were rebuilt there. She remembered that when ever she had a problem or something on her mind, she would talk to her mother to get some advice. Her thoughts suddenly stopped. What did she plan to do once she landed and headed to her old home; her mother surely wouldn't be there to guide her this time. Tears came to her eyes as she thought of her mother. With her eyes shimmering with unshed tears held only by a thin gate of emotions. Her thoughts dragged on for another 3 hours when she landed in her original home.

_No dry eyes tonight _

_When I'm reaching over to you_

_To find I'm missing you_

_I'll just hold on tight_

_and close my eyes_

'_cause I can't see myself without you_

_No I can't see myself without you_

When the plane landed, she grabbed out her carry on bags from the over head compartments and swiftly made her way to the exit. As she walked out of the airport entrance, she put down her bags to take in the sights, though mainly just were cars passing by. She picked up her bags once more and made her way to the rental center. She rented out a green Toyota Corolla and started driving. 15 minutes later, she turned down the street where her old house was located. 3rd house down on the left side, painted yellow with a blue-gray roof and a red door, it was exactly the way she remembered it to be. she pulled up to the driveway and put the car in park.

. . . . . .

_You'll be on time_

_And I'll be waiting on standby_

Gary finally made it to the airport about 15 minutes after Leaf's plane took off, but he desperately ran past security and to the gate. His only thoughts were that maybe Leaf hadn't boarded the plane and was waiting for him.

No, the gateway was completely empty and his spirit slightly fell. Guards soon found him to ask him a few questions. 20 minutes later, he was let go but found that the next flight wouldn't be until the next afternoon. He really hoped he could find her.

A/N:_ So sorry I disappeared off the planet for a while, but here's the first part to my song fic, hope to get the other chapter in soon (though who knows how long that might be). Sorry if it's poorly written. _

_-mountaincastle353_

_Disclaimer- I do not own the characters used in this story or Pokemon at all for that matter._


End file.
